


holding each other's hearts together

by liionne



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn during Loki's take over</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding each other's hearts together

At first, Sigyn was sad.

Thor was gone. He had been banished, and Odin seemed not to feel a thing. Her brother in law, who she loved as if he were actually blood, had been banished to the human world, a punishment she could only think of as being unimaginable for Thor. He woud lose his patience so quickly, and he would snap so badly that he would never be allowed back home. She would never hear his laugh again, never hear his booming voice over a crowded party room, or see the wide, sparkling grin of someone who was genuinely happy. She would miss him.

And then, she was worried.

It seemed to happe in a blur, but, suddenly, Loki was king. Of course, that made her Queen. Not that Lokie seemed to want a queen. Her mind became sidetracked from her lost brother in law as she watched her husband become just as lost. But Loki was not lost to another realm like Thor was - he was lost within himself, lost to who he thought he should be, rather than to who he was. Every night, she would watch him sleep, and she would see the man that had married her to get her out of a arranged marriage. He was so innocent looking, so peaceful in his sleep that sometimes, Sigyn would close her eyes and pretend that she was back way back when Loki's heart was good, and pure, and his mind and his past had not polluted him. And then he would wake, regard her with questioning eyes that would hold their innocence for a few seconds before hardening and turning away, to put his pale back to her in the darkness of their room. She would cry as silently as she could until morning came, when she would bury her head in the pillow and pretend to sleep until he left, without a kiss or touch goodbye.

And then she was sad. Heart wrenchingly, soul shatteringly sad.

He was gone. Her brother had returned but her husband, her love, was gone, and there was no way to save him. When he was in the human realm, Thor could have been returned, returned to his home and his family undamaged and unharmed. But Loki was gone for good. There would be no coming back from this. There would be no coming back at all. He was lost to space and time and realms that the Asgardians had never visited, and never would. Never could. And the worst of it was that, although they did grieve, the people of Asgard seemed to move on at an alarmingly fast rate. They forgot about the good-Prince-turned-bad-King, forgot about the man who had tried to lead them, thinking he was doing what he was supposed to, being tricked by his own past. Odin was restored to his thrown and Asgard was restored to peace, but the war that raged inside Sigyn never seemed to resolve itself. There was only one other being that seemed to understand the pain that caused her to screech in the night and clutch at her chest when the nightmares and the longing grew too much - the laugh was heard less, the booming voice quietened by a degree, the happy smile came with sad eyes that Thor could just  
not help.

Sometimes, the two of them would sit out on the balcony at the highest, quietest point in the palace in Asgard. Sometimes they would cry, thinking of how much they missed him, of much he had meant to both of them, of how he was being  treated so unfairly by the Asgardians who just wouldn't _see_ that none of this was his fault at all. They would weep for him until neither of them had any tears left to shed. But sometimes they laughed, over the things he had done and the times they had had together, and they would smile over the little things like the smirk he would give when he was right and the way he fidgeted whenever he was in the wrong. Thor would tell stories that Sigyn had heard a thousand times, of them as children or as warriors or as mischevious brothers, and Sigyn would tell stories of that Thor had heard a thousand times, of them as teenagers or as school mates or as young lovers. But then when the night was over, and the laughter or the tears had finally stopped and there was nothing left to be said, they would both retire to their chambers. Neither would spend much time with one another, as both were consumed by their own circle of friends that were so different to one another, but both would know when it was time to take to the balcony, to reminise and to laugh and to cry, until Loki came home. Until he returned, to make them whole again, so they could stop holding each other's hearts together and love again.


End file.
